


au paradis

by sessrumnir



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom!Shane, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Shyan Mini Bang 2k18, Top!Ryan, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessrumnir/pseuds/sessrumnir
Summary: Ryan and Shane have been together for months now, but somehow a little detail about Shane escaped Ryan. And so they decide to make up for it.





	au paradis

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooooooo, friends!! please heed the tags and the rating. this is 2.5k of pure smut, written for the shyan minibang. 
> 
> title from michel polnareff's _on ira tous au paradis_ because I listened to a bunch of french music writing this. 
> 
> if you are one of the people depicted in this story or is closely related to them, please do not proceed - or do, if you want to, but be aware of what you're getting into. lol

“Jesus Christ, Ryan!”

Shane is sprawled on the bed, lying on his stomach. Standing behind him, Ryan smirks down at him. He presses harder, his middle finger almost slipping in.

“Listen, you said you wouldn’t mind if I took my time…”

When Shane opens his mouth to answer, Ryan presses the pad of his finger inside, and Shane whimpers underneath him. His legs are spread wide, ass raised in the air. He’s completely naked; there’s a thin layer of sweat all over his back, rolling down his spine, something that Ryan doesn’t miss.

“This is torture,” Shane says, or rather mewls. He’s joking, Ryan can tell - they’ve been together long enough and messed around enough for them to communicate pretty well in bed.

And yet…

“I can’t believe you let me think you didn’t like bottoming,” Ryan says, pulling his finger out again and circling Shane’s rim. “Five months, Shane. Five months!”

“You never— _ah!_ asked me.”

“And you never said anything!” Ryan laughs, incredulous. “I mean, sure, our sex life hasn’t suffered because of that, but man, look at that. Look at what I was missing...”

Shane mutters something that sounds like _shut up_ but could easily be mistaken as a moan. Ryan doesn’t stop playing with his hole, circling and massaging his rim, adding more and more lube until it runs down Shane’s thighs and coats his balls.

“You looked like you were having fun when I— _ugh_ , god… when I was on top. I didn’t wanna rain on your parade.”

“That is so dumb.”

“Shut— _oh, FUCK._ ”

Shane arches his back when Ryan slips his finger in to the second knuckle, the first time he has done so in the thirty minutes since they began. Right away, Ryan pulls his finger out, and Shane’s body almost tries to follow him, stopping when Ryan puts a hand on his cheek to keep him in place. “Patience. I have five months to make up for here.”

“You know I’m not gonna last five months,” Shane says. He sounds out of breath already, and Ryan is _delighted_. They have barely started.

He plays with his hole for a little longer, but Ryan’s getting impatient himself, and that won’t do. He steps back towards the armchair he had left his spare backpack on, the one he never seems to carry out of the apartment. Shane watches him from his spot on the bed, as best as he can.

Ryan comes back with a toy in hand. It looks like it’s made of pure steel, smooth and shiny. One end has a rounded head; the other, a series of three anal beads, one larger than the other. It’s fairly sized, albeit a bit slim, and Shane looks up to see Ryan’s eyes twinkling. Ryan’s smiling when he says, “Time to have fun.”

Shane doesn’t say anything as he coats the toy in lube. He starts pressing inside, using the side with the beads. The first one pops in easily enough, and Shane’s breath hitches. Ryan keeps the toy in place for a moment before he slips it further, pressing the second bead in. This time, Shane whimpers and his hips stutter. “Shh,” Ryan shushes him, caressing his thigh with his free hand, “We’re not going anywhere if you don’t relax, big guy.”

“I’m trying, it’s just—It’s been a while.”

Ryan snickers, “Yeah, well, it’s your own fault.”

“Shut up, Ryan,” he says, then lets out a scream of surprise when Ryan pushes the toy in, his hole stretching beautifully on the second bead as it goes past his rim. “Fuck!”

It takes a couple more minutes to push the toy past the third and final bead. Shane shudders, and Ryan sees he’s clutching the sheets on either side of him. It looks beautiful. So when he starts moving the toy, pushing it in and out - gently at first, but gaining momentum with every flick of Ryan’s wrist -, he feels himself hard inside his pants. Shane is putting up a show for him, that’s the only way he can describe it - legs spread wide and ass swallowing the toy with gusto, he looks _beautiful_. And red all over, mostly on the face and neck.

Ryan tries a slap to his butt cheek, making Shane yelp. As expected, his ass is tinged with bright red where his hand connected, and Ryan has to bite his lips to prevent a groan. “God, Shane, you look so good.”

Shane can’t answer, not with the beads working him open and Ryan’s hands pinching and grabbing his cheeks. When Ryan pulls the toy out, Shane’s entire body follows, and his hole gaps for a second there, hollowed out.

“Jesus Christ, that makes me wanna fuck you right now,” Ryan says.

“What,” Shane swallows dry. “What are you waiting for?”

Instead of answering, Ryan turns the toy around and presses the head inside. It’s larger than the largest bead, so Shane moans as it slips inside, slowly, tightly. “Tell me if you feel any discomfort,” he tells him. Using his free hand to press against Shane’s lower back, he gets Shane to lie flat on his stomach, legs still spread wide.

Shane grunts something in response, but resumes his moaning and sheet-grabbing as Ryan feels around inside of him with the toy. It’s probably cold, given the material it’s made of, but Shane doesn’t comment on that - he lets Ryan do as he pleases, closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation of the toy filling him up.

Then, suddenly, he gasps. Ryan grins.

Making sure to hit that angle, and using all his expertise to move his wrist in a way he knows it’s gonna work wonders, Ryan asks, “Have you ever had your prostate milked?”

“Jesus—No, Ryan, I—Oh, good god, I haven’t.”

“Seriously? Why not?”

Shane lets out a loud moan when Ryan twists the toy a certain way, “I don’t know. Never came up.”

“So that’s why you didn’t recognize the wand,” he chuckles.

Shane gets increasingly worked up, until he’s writhing in the bed, moaning so loudly his voice is high-pitched, almost a scream.

“Oh Ryan, Ryan, Ryan—Ryan, please, oh god—Shit, I think I’m peeing myself,” he says, but doesn’t stop squirming to look.

“You’re not peeing, that’s normal.”

“Fuck, but I— _oh my god—_ It’s all wet, I’m wet, my dick—”

Smirking, Ryan plants a kiss on Shane’s still red cheek, “It’s not pee. Just relax. Lemme take care of you.”

At this point, Ryan can’t even tell if Shane’s heard him. His eyes are closed, and his thighs are spasming, uncontrollably. Ryan can’t tell how many time has passed, but he can’t have been there for too long - Shane is just incredibly responsive, and as it seems, very good at taking it.

Ryan’s cock twitches, still enclosed in his pants.

“ _Ryan!_ ” Shane screams, body shaking all over. He continues his ministrations, and Shane is still convulsing; his legs are almost kicking out, his back is arching over and over again, and he seems to be contracting and relaxing his pelvis. It lasts for a good few minutes, until Shane’s orgasm seems to have calmed down enough for him to speak again. “Holyshit, that was…”

He doesn’t complete his sentence. Ryan hasn’t let up, and Shane seems to have realized that, because he spreads his legs wide apart again, making himself comfortable.

“Ready for another one, baby?”

Shane tries laughing, but it’s cut off by a moan, “I don’t know if I can.”

“‘Course you can. Just relax.”

And he does. Shane lets Ryan press the toy against that perfect, delicious spot, and bit by bit, he starts spasming again, the muscles on his thighs twitching. It doesn’t take too long for him to get loud again, pressing back onto the toy, clutching the sheets white-knuckled.

“Yes, yes, yes, please, don’t stop, please, keep going—”

For the second time in maybe fifteen minutes, Shane’s entire body goes into overdrive. His screams get louder than before, and Ryan can’t stop grinning as he watches him quivering under his hands; it’s such a strong reaction that Ryan almost loses his grip on the toy, but he manages to continue pressing it against his prostate until Shane comes down again.

Shane doesn’t say anything this time. He’s panting, face flushed; his lips are parted, and Ryan is so aroused he doesn’t entertain the idea of keep going with the toy, even though he’s sure Shane could handle it. Instead, he pulls it out, reveling in the way Shane groans when the widest part of it comes out of his stretched hole.

“You doing alright there, big guy?”

He still doesn’t answer with words, but he smiles and raises his eyebrows. Ryan laughs, slipping out of his own pants and pulling himself out. His hand is soaked in lube, and he uses it to coat himself, pumping his dick a couple of times. After holding himself so long, he doesn’t think he can last long. With that in mind, he kindly guides Shane up, rearranging their positions so that Ryan is sitting on the bed with Shane sitting on his lap, facing his way and with his legs around him.

Shane looks positively _wrecked_. Hair sticking everywhere, face and neck flushed red, torso covered in sweat. His nipples are hard, and so is his dick - he hasn’t touched himself, to Ryan’s amazement. He thought he’d have to instruct him not to do it, but Shane, his wonderful, gorgeous Shane, knew not to do it. Like he was waiting for instructions, or waiting for Ryan to touch him, or—

“Are you trying to come without touching yourself? Or do you want me to do it for you?”

Shaking his head, Shane wraps his arms around Ryan’s neck. “I don't care. Just, please…”

“Mm? Please what, baby?”

“Please fuck me.”

Ryan smiles, pleased. Shane gives him a smile of his own in return, and fuck, Ryan can’t wait anymore. He guides Shane down onto his dick, watching Shane’s face with adoration as he closes his eyes, mouth hanging open as Ryan slowly, deliberately pulls him down, breaching him.

When Shane is sitting flush against him, Ryan takes off his own shirt.

“This is about to get messy,” he says with a grin, tossing his shirt aside. He kisses Shane’s glistening lips, hands roaming his back and chest. Shane’s starting to quiver on top of him; his hands draw goosebumps out of his skin. “Are you ready, big guy?”

Shane nods. He grabs the hair on Ryan’s nape, loosely, getting ready.

With his hands gripping Shane’s ass, Ryan pulls him up and down easily enough. Shane lets out a surprised moan, and Ryan keeps going, increasing the pace as he works Shane on his lap. It’s not that hard to keep a good rhythm, and he feels more satisfied than ever with the work he’s been putting at the gym - Shane is bouncing on his lap in no time, half-lidded eyes on him. Ryan is grunting in part with the effort but mostly because of how _good_ Shane feels around him. It’s tight, despite all their play before, and so fucking wet and _warm_. Shane is entirely his in that moment, letting Ryan handle his entire body, all right angles and firm muscles, and it’s so mindblowingly hot.

It’s when Ryan slows down enough to release his grip on Shane’s hips that he reaches for his dick. He starts thrusting up, finding purchase for his feet on the bed, at the same time that he envelops Shane’s thick cock with his hand. Shane completely melts then, moaning against his neck; he gives up trying to keep himself upright, it seems, just leaning on Ryan as Ryan pounds into him and pumps his member in a tight grip.

When Shane comes, it feels like he will never stop. His already considerable load seems to double in volume, and Ryan makes sure to see him through the end of his orgasm, milking his dick to the last drop. It spurts on both of their stomachs, their chests, and on Ryan’s hand.

“Jesus,” Ryan says. He’s still thrusting up - now, with urgency - and he uses both hands to grab Shane’s hips and slam him down to meet his own hips. “Fuck, Shane, I’m—”

He feels Shane kissing his neck, lazily, tongue playing on his skin, and that’s when he comes undone. Ryan grunts as he gives a few last pointed thrusts upwards, marveling at the sensations coursing through his body. He can't remember a time that he felt better than this. His entire body feels like it's made of electricity and heat. When he finally stops, he starts running his hands over Shane’s sides in gentle strokes.

“Don’t sleep on me,” he warns, smiling when Shane chuckles weakly against him. “I’m serious, there’s come everywhere, we need to change the sheets.”

“This is all your fault, anyway,” Shane’s voice comes out raspy, and he clears his throat. “God, Ryan, you outdid yourself.”

Ryan pulls Shane back a bit, just so they can see each other’s faces. The look of pure bliss in Shane’s face is more than Ryan can handle; he kisses him, overtaken with love and gratitude, “And you did amazing. Like, really amazing. I don’t think I can put into words how gorgeous you were just now.”

“I’m probably the color of chili pepper right now,” Shane jokes, making Ryan laugh. “Jesus,” he says, looking down at themselves. “I think I’ve never come this hard.”

“Welcome to the wonders of prostate milking.”

Shane finally lifts himself up, letting Ryan slip out of him. He whimpers and needs to lean on Ryan to keep himself on his knees and not topple over. “Well, you did a wonderful job because my legs aren’t even responding the way they’re supposed to respond.”

Laughing, Ryan helps him up and out of bed. They stand together, and Shane doesn’t seem like he wants to let go of Ryan just yet - he caresses Ryan’s face, then dips down to press a kiss to his lips. “Thank you,” he says against his lips.

“Anytime, baby,” Ryan replies. He grins, “Thank you for trusting me with that beautiful ass of yours.”

Shane laughs, eyes crinkling. “You’re an idiot.”

“I know," Ryan says, smiling. "And I love you too."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [au paradis [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445317) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong)




End file.
